Walk
by Rin Relative
Summary: Premier Oneshot d'une série de trois, et accessoirement le plus court. Shonenai, Shura et Aiolia. Une soirée au Sanctuaire...


**AUTEUR : Ma-chan DaL, retour en enfance.**

**WARNINGS : Futur shonen-ai.**

**COUPLE : Je le dirais paaaaaaaaaaas ! nan je plaisante. Shura&Aiolia.**

**DISCLAIMER Vui, pour une fois on va en faire un. Saint Seiya alias les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne sont pas à moi. Tant mieux pour eux, parce que le Pégase et la pouffe auraient déjà étés rayés de la carte. N'empêche, je suis sûre que ça aurait plu à certains !**

**NOTES : Ce one-shot est le premier d'une série en trois parties (que j'ai quasiment finie d'ailleurs). J'avais commencé une autre fanfic qui me plaisait à moitié, et comme ça m'arrive régulièrement, il a fallu qu'il y ait une bande-son pour que l'inspiration pointe le bout de son petit nez (elle a prit goût au luxe je suppose). **

**Cette série est dédicacée à trois personnes en particulier : en premier lieu Lord Ma-koto, (à qui je dédie décidemment énormément de fanfics !), en second à Sky (qui a fourni la bande-son) et en troisième à Futae (dont la fanfic Aioros/Shura/Aiolia est exceptionnelle ! C'est elle qui m'a inspiré pour le couple). Si la fanfic vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Idem si vous la trouvez nulle à chier xD **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Walk**

_By Ma-chan_

« Relèves-toi. Allez, debout ! »

L'enfant gémissait, les larmes aux yeux. L'enfant ? Son cadet de trois ans, pas plus.

« Debout ! Prouve-nous que tu n'es pas un gamin. Prouve-nous ta valeur. Lèves-toi ! »

Shura parlait volontairement d'une vois dure, tranchante. Apparemment, ça fonctionnait aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Aiolia s'essuya le coin des yeux d'un air rageur et attrapa la main que lui tendait son aîné.

« Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, » dit Shura d'une voix forte.

Deathmask eut un rictus moqueur et tourna les talons. Aiolia rejeta rageusement l'épaule que lui proposait Shura. Il avait cependant l'air prêt à s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, côte à côte. L'air était frais ce soir, et ce même silence rompu par leurs pas et la respiration laborieuse d'Aiolia. Shura le surveillait sans un mot, et il le rattrapa à l'instant même où ses jambes cédaient sous son poids. Il passa le bras dans son dos et reprit la marche, supportant tout son poids.

Aiolia lui lança un regard à la fois reconnaissant et honteux.

« Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler, petit lion, » lui dit-il.

« Tu ne prouveras jamais ta valeur en cognant contre le premier à dire des paroles blessantes… Qu'elles soient justifiées ou non. »

Cette fois-ci, le regard d'Aiolia était uniquement chargé de honte. Mais Shura n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« C'était à propos de ton frère n'est-ce pas ? Arrête. Ca fait cinq ans qu'il est mort. Cesse de te conduire de façon aussi ridicule, Aiolia ; tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu n'obtiendras que des ennuis, et ton attitude présente est indigne d'un chevalier d'or. »

Aiolia ne dit plus rien. Tous deux savaient que l'aîné avait raison.

Shura se demandait parfois pourquoi il lui faisait a morale. Il était l'un des seuls –voire même le seul- à prendre la peine de le faire. Peut-être parce qu'il avait exécuté le frère aîné, le traître, et qu'il ne voulait pas voir le cadet prendre la même direction ? Lui, au moins, il le surveillerait.

Ils étaient arrivés. Shura laissa glisser le lion sur sa couche, et fouilla la pharmacie. Il revint, débarrassa Aiolia de son t-shirt, et commença à nettoyer les blessures qui parcouraient le dos. Principalement des hématomes, tant mieux. Ce qui avait dû tant épuiser le lion était certainement plus son éclat de colère que le combat lui-même. Pendant tout le temps que dura le soin, le Lion resta enfermé dans son silence buté ; pourtant Shura se savait soigneur peu délicat.

Il rassembla rapidement le matériel et le rangea. Le temps qu'il revienne dans la chambre, et le lion était sorti de son mutisme.

« Merci, » souffla-t-il.

« De rien. »

Shura attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit, commençant à siffloter. Il connaissait Deathmask, et savait que ce dernier était encore bien capable de venir dans le temple de son voisin pour terminer la 'correction'.

Shura sifflotait.

Cette nuit-là, Aiolia s'endormit au son de cet air.

----

**Une première partie un peu courte ; je vous rassure, la seconde fait… Hum… facilement deux fois sa taille. Disons que celle-ci pose principalement la situation… J'aime bien écrire des fanfics dans cet esprit-là, un peu 'tristounet'. J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu en tout cas !**


End file.
